User talk:Fox007/Build:Team - AB Sin Locust Barb Gank
This actually has some synergy. Yours doesn't. It lacks healing, killing power, etc, etc. You could still just use warriors to zomfgown instead of gimping your whole team. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 14:26, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :I lol'd at your awesome monk build ^^ Needs more snare if you're gonna be using flail though. --Saz 16:02, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::NPC's don't move much tbh. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 16:15, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :::You're bound to encounter another team in ab though. --Saz 18:21, 21 April 2008 (EDT) this build is lol srsly, the movement locust's needs "Fall Back!" imo, can't say that this will work, it looks weak, but i think that it works Drownz 16:04, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :maybe i should add that it is one of my weird ass tries to make elites working^^ Fox007 16:09, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::In general, Locust's Fury is pretty bad when compared to Moebius Blossom, because they both have very similar attack rates (to take advantage of damage increasing buffs), but Moebius Blossom deals a lot of additional damage. I can't really see this as being great for capping, as it might have problems against the Ele shrine. Also, if you decide to switch to a Monk, one with Smiter's Boon, Reversal of Damage, Smite Condition and Hex, Strength of Honor (and maybe Divine Boon, if you take Defender's Zeal or Boon Signet) might be good. -Mike 16:16, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :::I know that Locust's Fury sucks but i am a guy how thinks: Hey this a sucky elite let's make a build around it ^^ Fox007 17:01, 21 April 2008 (EDT) lol AB. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:21, 21 April 2008 (EDT) This looks..... amusing. Yes it has agility and protection but lacks spiking killing power. Correct me if I'm wrong but this doesn't work too well. seb2lazy2login (ʞ1ɐʇ) 16:24, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :you should see Mark of pain in a group of 4 xD Fox007 17:01, 21 April 2008 (EDT) Some characters can barely be healed. Some skills (hex breaker area) doesnt affect all chars (except for the elite which is meh). Just no synergy at all. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 16:37, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :Hex Breaker does effect all characters, healing could be better but he i am the creator of it and i am open for suggestions ^^ Fox007 17:01, 21 April 2008 (EDT) OMG, PvE Pwnage? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:12, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :SY on frontliner sin ftw.--Relyk 23:21, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::Which is why you take two... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:43, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::Ricky>Relyk. Frans 06:21, 28 April 2008 (EDT) What? "# Use "We Shall Return!" to maintain the echos of the motivation sins outside the battle." No bar has any echoes that are maintains by having shouts end, and there are no variants listed for anything. Gaze Of Balthazar 20:34, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :Finale of Restoration Purifying Finale Fox007 08:52, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :: Those aren't reapplied when a shout or chant ends. This would be reapplied. Blader 9:00, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::oopsie xD removed the skill now ^^ --Fox007 09:06, 22 April 2008 (EDT) WTB SNARE added Black Mantis Thrust ^^ Fox007 08:52, 22 April 2008 (EDT) Wha bout this-- The Assassin 23:56, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :anyone got any ideas for the monk, Vigorious spirit maybe? Fox007 14:34, 23 April 2008 (EDT) The damage gimmick is kind of cool, but...you have no defense...against anything. You have four soft targets with no stances, snares, blind, interrupts, or shutdown of any kind. Your monk will get roflpwned in like 5 seconds and then the rest of the team will collapse. Derek The Lash 15:46, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :Hi my name is Black Mantis Thrust, Disrupting Dagger and Bull's Strike for the rest ill be open for suggestions^^ --Fox007 16:36, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::If that is seriously your idea of defense in this build, not only will it be inadequate, you won't get a kill. And Disrupting Stab is a terrible interrupt as far as reliability is concerned. To make the Barbs activation worth anything, you will need both sins attacking the same target, and you can't do that if one or both of them are dedicated to linebacking enemy warriors. Derek The Lash 17:45, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::I said i had some but not all and i am still open for suggestions Fox007 15:12, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Glimmering mar+barbs =/= win. Unless I missed something about barbs. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 04:23, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::::You could switch weapons on your sins, between Vampiric/Zealous and Shocking, or get Shocking Spears for your Necro and Monk. -Mike 08:30, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::What mike said Fox007 12:21, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::That's pretty loltastic tbh. Use WoD or Corrupt instead. Is betta. Even better, use the suggested necro bar on top of page. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 06:07, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::More Soul Reaping for the necro please. ~ ĐONT TALK 12:18, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Done :D and i should start reading more discriptions i liked the barb Glimmering Light combination until someone mentioned the lightning / physical effect >.> Fox007 12:24, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Less impossible attribs. Anyhow, fixed. ~ ĐONT TALK 12:30, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Oops and thanks^^ Fox007 12:31, 28 April 2008 (EDT) and Anyone thinks this build needs some chance? Fox007 12:31, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :Yes. D-dagger over that lead. Wild blow on one or two sins. Faint on the necro, maybe PoF, PB and Defile Defenses (replacing rigor). 8+1 divfavor on the monk, as well as guardian and PS/SB and maybe a movement skill (storm djinns, NS, sprint, iono). [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 13:54, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::Assassin's remedy instead of critical eye, i dont see why its needed. Damage looks ok. Bring wild strike and trampling ox would be better than bull's strike and wild blow imo. I would think thea MS/DB spam would be more effective than just attacking though too. Looks fun as it is. --Relyk 11:10, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::I'd say Foul Feast+Plague Sig on the necro... Corrupt seems a bout out of place when you already have anti block. Just take Rip Enchant in the optional. ~~ 11:17, 2 May 2008 (EDT) since you already have a foul feast plague signet necro, wouldn't be better to replace dismiss condition for another prot skill on the monk? Drownz 11:41, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :Nah, need something in case Foul Feast or Plague Signet is diverted or DShotted... I know it's AB, but rangers... Edit:Changed already. ~~ 12:52, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::Well, it's a little hard to time Dshot on a 1/4 second cast like Foul Feast, so I wouldn't really worry about it. Also, you should use Plague Sending instead of Plague Signet to free up your Elite for something else. -Mike 12:56, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::Plague Signet is a 1s cast. ~~ 13:09, 2 May 2008 (EDT) IMO. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:01, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :Thats a completely different build lol. Locust sins also fail without Conjure/Brutal Weapon. 19px*Jebus* Is 16:02, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::Brutal+enchant is ftw. Also this works cos of barbs/mop. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 16:31, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::It's not a completely different build. It uses the same concept, which is MoP + Crazy amounts of hits. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 23:25, 2 May 2008 (EDT) Order I think adding orders will help even more.---- Caspian 00:49, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :lolwut? This is an AB build. There is FOUR members total, of which TWO would care about it. ~~ 09:29, 13 May 2008 (EDT)